Chapter 1: Jan Di Abducted (Boys Before Flowers)
by RayaLoe
Summary: Jan Di and Jun Pyo have been in a fight, but what's new? Only this time it doesn't end too well and within an hour, Jan Di is taken. Will she ever be found again?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING**

Jan Di's anger flared and she felt her face become hot. What made him think that he could do this and there was nothing wrong with it? Oh, it just made her so irate that he always did things without thinking about others.

"Stop! Stop it, what's wrong with you?" Jun Pyo threw punch after punch at the man for absolutely no reason whatsoever. How Jan Di saw it, it just had to do with his short temper and tendency to overreact. This happened so often that she could not stand it any longer.

They collapsed on the cold ground, the falling snow becoming stained by the blood falling from the man's nose and split lip.

Jun Pyo grabbed the man by his collar and shouted in his face with rage, "Say it again!" He shook him, "I dare you to say it again!"

"Please stop!" Jan Di attempted once again to break up the fight, to no affect. She was seriously worried for this man.

"Gu Jun Pyo!" she ran over to the dueling men and began to claw Jun Pyo off of the stranger, "Please," she mumbled quietly as she felt Jun Pyo calm. He stopped hitting the guy and exhaled loudly. He stood and walked away.

"Hey, wait a minute!" she sped off after him, shouting, "I'm so sorry!" over her shoulder as she went.

She caught up to him, "What the hell was that?" she shrieked at him, "Tell me, tell me right now! What did he do? Not much, right? Maybe he sneezed on you? Or maybe ran into on accident? Why do you do these things? Do you realize how badly you could have hurt him over something so small? You know, you probably gave him a broken nose and at least one black eye." When he didn't answer, she stepped in front of him, putting his quick pace to a halt.

"Tell me!" she demanded. He wouldn't look at her and it only made her even more annoyed.

"I don't want to say." He said flatly.

"Oh, well if that's the case then it's probably not even worth beating him over. It's something as small as he sneezed near you rather than on you, right?" This time he looked directly at her.

"Don't jump to your own conclusions. You have no idea what happened." He started walking again. And again, she chased after him.

"If you would tell me, I wouldn't jump to any conclusions." Jan Di stated in frustration.

"I don't want to. Just know that it's not what you're thinking."

"I don't have to deal with this!" she felt like ripping her hair out, "If you don't tell me why you did that then…" she didn't want to finish the sentence.

"Then what?" he was testing her.

"Then I'm done!" she finally gained the courage to say it, "If there's not a good enough reason for you to have done what you did back there, then I'll leave. This happens so often that it makes me sick!" he didn't answer, just stared straight ahead.

"Last chance." Jan Di stopped chasing after him. After a few more paces he turned around just to say,

"I have nothing to say." Jun Pyo was stubborn and Jan Di knew that, but this time it was different. He had taken it too far and now he wasn't telling her what's wrong.

"Okay. Don't act like you know me from now on." She stalked off in the opposite direction, raging about what had happened. She was also sure that she couldn't stand Jun Pyo in that moment. She found herself out of breath as she ran in the direction of her family's dry cleaning business. The whole time she replayed the argument, thinking about how she'd reacted. Had she overreacted? She really didn't know why Jun Pyo was beating that man, and perhaps there had actually been a good reason? She regretted what she'd said.

A few blocks from home, she stopped at the park to swing and think some more. She analyzed his and her words carefully, she wondered if things would work themselves out.

"I'm such an idiot. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" She cursed herself quietly for jumping to conclusions. She suddenly was peeved again.

"Why am I stupid? If he won't tell me then that's his problem and he has to have some kind of consequence… right?" she closed her eyes and hung her head in despair, "Ugh,".

"Boyfriend problems?" She spun around, jumping out of her skin. There stood a man which she was sure she did not know.

"Who are you?" she asked, a little freaked out.

"Jung Hoon… I live," he turned and pointed to a house across the street, "just there." He came to sit on the swing next to Jan Di.

"I've never seen you around here before." She pointed out. The guy was creeping her out as he concealed his face in the shadows.

"Yeah, I just moved in."

"Oh, okay." She sat there awkwardly. After a minute, she mumbled, "Uhm, I should go now." She smiled, feeling small, "Yeah, I have to go. Bye." She got up and ambled down the park to the sidewalk.

"Wait." She stopped shortly, "Do you need a ride? It's pretty cold and getting late. There are a lot of strangers out there just waiting to steal away pretty girls like you." What he said rubbed her the wrong way and it made her body go rigid.

"No, no thank you. I don't have too far to go. She heard him get up from the swing, "Bye," she said again. As she heard snow crunch behind her, she took off again, pacing herself quicker than normal. The footfalls became quicker as well, falling in step with her.

She turned around to see that the man was following her. She became faster with each footfall and soon she found herself sprinting.

She reached into her pocket for her phone, because if she called someone then maybe he'd stop following her.

Empty.

She panicked and began to shout to anyone that might hear her, though she was sure there was a good chance that no one would.

"Help!" the man picked up speed, "Help me!" she felt him coming closer, her legs becoming like jelly, she began to breathe heavily.

Right when her speed would have mattered she hit a patch of black ice and slipped, screaming as she fell. Flat on her back, she landed.

As the man gained even more distance, she attempted to get up as quickly as she could, though she was tackled before she could take another step.

"Hel—!" she tried to scream again and the stranger put his hand over her mouth. Yet still, she screamed as loudly as she could, struggling to get out of his hold. She bit his finger with all of her strength. He let go of her, but only for a second as she cried out again.

"Help me! Someone—" he covered her mouth again, this time with a slightly wet cloth in hand. She knew what was coming as she fell into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING.**

_"How does a girl like that snag a guy like that? She's probably blackmailing him."_

It had been ringing through his head like a siren since yesterday. So had their conversation, a constant cloud hanging over his head, threatening to rain and storm.

_"Don't act like you know me from now on."_ Is what she said if he recalled correctly. That is precisely what he would do too. He wouldn't call her, not once. If anyone needed to apologize it was her. Hell, he'd been _defending_ her! And she turned around and got mad at him when he was _protecting_ her from the words of the savages. It was those types of people he hated the most; the ones that went around insulting others. Jun Pyo had been a bully before, but he'd not once stalked around insulting people to make them hurt. No, he always resorted to a physical hurt rather than emotional. And he stopped it when he fell for Jan Di, or at least tried to, but when people came around threatening to hurt her, he'd become physical, even if the hurt was only emotional.

He remembered the scene from last night clearly.

_Jun Pyo strode back to Jan Di with two cups of coffee in hand. It was quite cold and snowing, and to top it off Jan Di had forgotten her gloves as usual._

_That was when he overheard two voices that irked him greatly. There were always people in the crowd who had something to say, wasn't there? He was positive that the couple was talking about him and Jan Di. There weren't too many other couples here. Well, there weren't that many other people period._

_"What a weird couple." The male said with curiosity coloring his tone. _

_"How does a girl like that snag a guy like that? She's probably blackmailing him." The female stated rudely and, obviously, jealously._

_At this, Jun Pyo listened intently, willing them with all his might to say something else. Though if they did, he'd go berserk._

_"I totally agree. That girl nowhere compares to you, babe. It could be just charity. Telling that she's not wearing gloves when it's this cold, she doesn't have much money. No money, no good looks, yet she manages a wealthy guy. I'm astonished." The guy might've just been going along with what the female said so she'd stay his girlfriend, but Jun Pyo didn't care. Rage built up inside his stomach and exploded rapidly, making his shoulders go tense and his hands ball into tight fists ready to lash out at anything and everything._

_Jun Pyo turned to see the guy shaking his head._

_"What were you saying?" he said emotionlessly as he glared at the couple. They looked up cautiously, and suddenly looked a little fearful._

_"If I heard you right, you were saying that my girlfriend is blackmailing me? No good looks and no money? Correct?" he stared so intently at them that he could have shot holes right through them with anger._

_"Look, man…" The guy started but Jun Pyo didn't give him a chance to say anything more. He only stalked quickly over to him. It startled him and Jun Pyo could tell he was nervous._

_"C'mon, as a man ya gotta know that she ain't that pretty." The man defended himself as his girl looked at him in horror of what was inevitably coming._

_Jun Pyo grabbed the man so quickly that he didn't have time to respond._

_"Not another word." He growled menacingly. He threw the first punch, which landed the stranger on the ground, his girlfriend panicking._

_Jun Pyo dropped to his knees beside him and continued to hit him with the strength of the red-hot fury sizzling crazily inside his head. Blood ran from the guy's nose and mouth and he put up no sign of a struggle, not being very strong in the first place._

_Jan Di came running to the scene, alarmed, "Stop, please stop! What's wrong with you?"_

_Jun Pyo grabbed him by the collar and shook him._

_"Say it again!" he roared, "I dare you to say it again._

As he dwelled in last night, Woo Bin strode into the lounge and, seeing Jun Pyo in such an ominous mood, asked, "Still haven't heard from Jan Di yet?" Jun Pyo didn't answer as he stared into the emptiness of space.

"Why don't you just call her? I'm sure things'll be okay…" Woo Bin prompted. Seeing his friend so absolutely dejected was quite unpleasant.

"Why would I call her? I have nothing to apologize for." He responded stubbornly, as always, though the one thing he most likely wanted to do was call her.

"Jun Pyo, you two have had these fights before and if she was as mad as you say she was then you probably did something that…"

"Was reasonable! She jumped to her own conclusion and stalked off!" Woo Bin was sure that Jun Pyo must be leaving something out.

"Well, did you ever tell her why you punched that guy?" Jun Pyo told his friends what happened but never really gave any specifics except for "he was asking for it".

He cleared his throat, "_No_," he said inaudibly. In that moment he'd been too embarrassed to tell her and refused to straightforward. He felt that she should have just trusted him, and she'd chosen not to. So in his mind, it was all on her to call.

"Then I can understand why she's mad at you. She doesn't know your reason so she thinks it's just you being a bully again and she hated you doing that in the first place. Which is why you should call her; you have to tell her or it'll never get better." Woo Bin had made a good point and he could tell by the expression on Jun Pyo's face that it made sense to him as well.

"Okay," he said as he stood and fixed his coat, "I'm just gonna go now. But remember that it's all up to you." As Woo Bin left, Jun Pyo's head worked rapidly. Even if he did call, she wouldn't answer and it'd make her think she's winning.

"Pfft," he made up his mind though his confusion. He just wanted it to be over. And if telling her was the answer then that's what he'd do. Without thinking anymore about it he picked up his phone and dialed her number, if he thought more about it then he might change his mind again.

He held the phone to his ear anxiously as it rang once, twice, and three times. There was one last ring and he heard the voicemail.

"_You're calling Jan Di, leave a message and I'll call you later!_" he was familiar with this voice message, after all the fights they'd been in. He gave up as he tossed his phone onto the couch cushion beside him.

Fine, if she wanted to be like that then let her be like that. At least he could say that he'd tried.

Ga Eul snatched her apron from the hanger and tied it tightly around herself. The doors of the little shop opened, letting in frostbitten air.

"Jan Di…" she peered up to find nothing but a stranger rather than her friend of fourteen years, "That's weird." She said to herself, "Jan Di's late." However Ga Eul was not worried in the least. The shop was tiny so it was easily dealt with, and she was no more than five minutes late. She thought no more of it as she served the customer.

Three hours later and Jan Di still hadn't shown, "Boss," she asked, "did Jan Di call in sick today?"

"No," he said irritably, "but it's just like you girls to skip out on me and go somewhere." He retreated back to the kitchen and said, "_Don't_ go anywhere Ga Eul." It was just as he always said, though sometimes she didn't have a choice, being dragged about by Yi Jung at times. He'd even tricked her before, making her think that Jan Di had been hurt. The thought made her giggle as she pulled out her phone from her pocket.

Upon getting no response from Jan Di, she began to worry a little. She decided to call Jun Pyo instead to see if they'd gone anywhere.

He answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" he was monotone.

"Hi, it's Ga Eul. Are you with Jan Di?" she crossed her fingers and hoped that he'd say yes.

"No, why would she be with me?" again, no emotion whatsoever in his voice.

"Well she didn't come into work today and she's not answering her phone. Did anything happen between you guys?" She stated clearly and she panicked even more so.

"She told me to act like I don't know her, so that's what I'm doing." He said dully, as if he didn't care in the slightest.

It was clear that the conversation was over and so the both said goodbye.

When Ga Eul's shift ended, she stopped by Jan Di's, in the hopes that she was there. She knocked and waited patiently. Kang San opened the door.

"If you're here for Jan Di," he said, "She's not here right now."

"Where is she?" she asked quickly.

"She didn't come home last night, so we thought she must be with F4." It struck Ga Eul as odd that Jan Di not return home one night.

"I called Jun Pyo, she's not with them. And she didn't show up for work either." Sweat began to roll down her back as she said, "I think I should talk to your parents."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING**

He tugged her from the car and to the woods hastily. She was not very heavy, though he was in a rush. He fiddled with the bandage on his finger where she'd bitten him. He never got to know her name before she left so he decided to call her Aerri, meaning full of joy. He knew this girl was a fighter from first glace but he couldn't resist the challenge. However, here in the middle of nowhere, she could scream, cry, break free and run away and still she'd find no one that could help her. He smiled devilishly as he admired his well-thought out scheming. His hiding place was the best one he'd ever thought of. When she got there, no one would be able to find her.

He thought his acting skills were good as well. How his plan worked out gave him quite a large ego. Now here he was, toting a sleeping girl over his shoulder. He enveloped himself in success. This would be a long trek but he was fairly strong and capable of carrying her for six miles. His plans had bumps in them before but now they were perfect. The girls that created those bumps were punished thoroughly and had learned their lessons, the others seeing what he'd done to the girls. Now with Aerri, he had three girls total. The other two were well-behaved now and he wondered how she would manage. The perfect number, all rooms filled.

As he went down his memorized trail, he felt her beginning to stir. Her eyes opened slowly as she felt herself being carried. She gasped and struggled to get away from the person carrying her, though she lost her scarf in the attempt.

"Hey! Put me down!" she screeched, "Help! Someone help!" she was desperate and so she began to kick at her abductor, "Put me down! Let me go!" she felt like crying, she just wanted to go home. She felt him fumbling around for something.

_Please, someone help me. Please, someone find me. Let me go home, just let me go home. _

She rolled off of the man's shoulder and cracked her head hard on a fallen tree, also cutting herself sharply on some of the tree's branches.

He had been fumbling for the chloroform, yet he no longer needed it, as she'd been knocked out cold by the hit to the head. He swung her back over his shoulder and resumed with the walk. No one has ever dared hike in these woods for the fear of getting lost, but he knew his way very clearly as he'd trekked it many times. However he stayed close to the edge of the wood trying to be seen. He wanted to lure the police here. This was his idea. Make everyone think that she's dead and they'd eventually give up. It was what he did for all of his girls.

In the unconsciousness of her mind she was screaming for someone to save her. Not just anyone though… a certain someone who, back home, was probably still mad at her and wouldn't be looking for her anytime soon. She wished that he would come and save her like he usually did.

A little while later he sat to take a rest, not caring if it was dark or not when he reached his destination. Aerri's head lolled abnormally to the side, though he didn't have the slightest interest in fixing it.

"The others will like you… if you make it there without being a pain in the ass any farther." He said as though she could hear him in the back of her mind, "If not, this'll be the last time you see sunlight for a long time." He knew that he was cruel, but he liked it, basked in it. It was always when he tortured his girls that he got the most pleasure. He liked hearing them scream, begging for mercy, and crying.

Right now she was silent, but when she woke he knew that she'd be a handful. He would calm her down, tame her, and rid any bad mouth or habits.

As she was asleep, he admired her petite face and delicate body. He looked at all girls in this manner… as a piece of meat ready to be sold.

He regained his energy and continued walking.

"Su-Min?" the girl whispered to her cellmate, "Did you hear that? Do you think he's back? Do you think he brought food?"

"_Shh_," was her response. They heard the front door creak open and her eyes went wide, "Go!" she shooed, "_Go_, Li-Na! Hurry, get back to your room before he catches you here!" she went pale as she darted for the door with all the speed she could manage.

Her heart hammered against her chest, threatening to bust through as she closed her bedroom door quietly behind her. Had what she seen been true? Another girl? And more restless nights, she supposed, what with the whimpering she'd hear coming from the basement. She wished she could tell Su-Min what she saw just now. Soon enough, however, that girl would wake, and she would make her presence known.

To the basement he traveled after leaving his prisoners food and water. There was where he had Aerri tied to a chair for restraint. Her sight was foggy and she had no idea where she was, but she knew that she should be scared right now. Very scared.

"Please," she pleaded with him as she began to break down into tears, "Why are you doing this to me?" he made no notion to answer, only gazed at her with such intensity that she wanted to curl up in a ball and hide in a corner.

"You're a naughty girl, Aerri." He said eerily and scratched at his head where a bump had formed, "Just look at what you did to me back there." At this she was confused.

"My name's not Aerri, it's…" she didn't want to say it so she stopped herself, "You must have the wrong girl." Her eyes watered as she begged. Her abductor didn't care what her real name was, all he cared about was that he'd given her a new name and that is what she would be called.

"No," he said, "Now let's get back on subject. Why did you do that to me back there? Thinking you might escape?" she was very fearful for her life. This guy must've been the devil incarnated. And she still hadn't seen his face, which made the situation worse.

She had been trying to escape him, of course she had! She recalled the incident back to her memory, though with some difficulty, everything being unclear and her thoughts hazy.

_Blood trickled slowly from her head as she woke once more. She was over his shoulder again. Quickly she formulated a plan. She did not move, speak, or give any indication that she was conscious. The woods were heavily forested and he walked slowly, giving her the chance to snatch a fallen branch from the ground. It was lightweight yet thick and it might just be able to knock him out long enough to make a run for it. Adrenaline rushed through her veins as she hit him over the back of the head with it as hard as she could. His head jerked forward and he dropped her in a shock. _

_She fell onto the ground in front of him. It hadn't gone as planned, didn't work. It only made him angrier as she could see. She felt more scrapes and bruises forming as blood flowed heavily from the wound in her head. When she'd fallen onto that tree, it left a long and painful gash across the back of her head along with other cuts made to her face and arms from the splintered branches. Her whole body hurt._

_With a final stroke of his patience, he climbed on top of her and wrapped his hands around her neck. _

_When she once again fell into silence, the trek continued._

He chuckled, startling her, "You've earned yourself a lesson to be taught." Goosebumps rose on her arms as she awaited what was coming.

Note: This is just a peek into Jan Di's abductor's mind. Her name wasn't said the entire chapter because he does not know her name. I will only be making another chapter or two like this, as this was quite dark for my tastes. Thanks for all of the reviews. PATRICIA BUSTOS - Sorry but I only know English and a tiny bit of Spanish. I have no clue what you're saying. You could try to write me in English and I could help you out with the favor you want to ask (because I DO know that word in Spanish). I plan on making 10 - 15 chapters at least for this fanfic. Have a fantastic day! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING**

"Jun Pyo, we need to talk about Jan Di." Yi Jung stated as he entered the room. Jun Pyo looked up blankly, still a little peeved at her dismissiveness.

"What is it?" He wasn't in the mood for another speech about how he needed to call her and was not in the mood to explain why either.

"Something has happened and I'm not sure what, but…"

"Get to the point." Said Jun Pyo impatiently.

"I spoke to Ga Eul and…"

"What's new?" Jun Pyo wanted to avoid talking about Jan Di as it only made him upset.

"Jun Pyo! Jan Di has been missing for a week! She hasn't been seen or heard from. Ga Eul is really worried and so she came to ask for help." He tensed and thought deeply about what he just heard.

_She can't be just another one of those girls. She can't just be gone._ Jun Pyo thought. He originally came to the conclusion that she was still pissed at him. Now, however, it was suspicious. It was unlike her to not at least call her family to tell them she was alright.

"Woo Bin and I are going to do all we can to help find her. Are you hearing me, Jun Pyo?" Jun Pyo sat in silence as he tried to deny his very instincts, and that she was gone.

"A search is also being conducted by the police." He suddenly had an epiphany as his nerves shot through him. She was in danger.  
"I'm gonna find her." He said as he stood abruptly, "And I'm gonna kill however did this, because Jan Di wouldn't run away on her own. Somebody has to have taken her." He yanked open the lounge door.

"Jun Pyo! Wait!" his friends called worriedly behind him.

He slammed his fist against the wall in agony. He had been stupid. If he had only told her why he had a problem with that guy, she would be with him right now. She wouldn't be missing.

_If anything happens to her, and it's my fault, I'll never forgive myself._

In a rush of adrenaline he leapt through the halls to the front door, from which he dashed to his car. He sped off like a bolt of lightning, unsure of where he was going.

"Hey!" a man pointed at a flyer, "This is the girl we saw on the roadside, I'm sure of it!" his wife inspected the missing persons flyer and said,

"Are you sure?" the woman was elderly and losing her sight but her husband was still as sharp as a tack.

"Yeah, she looked like she was sleeping, being carried by some guy, remember?" He was hoping he wouldn't sound crazy.

"_Oh_, yes!" she exclaimed with sudden realization, clapping her hands together once, "That cute young couple," it dawned on the man.

"Honey," he said, "I don't think they were a couple." His wife peered at him with a question in her eyes, uncomprehending of what he meant… until he pulled out his cellphone and dialed the number on the flyer in a rush.

"Lieutenant Lee, Seoul Police Department, how may I help you?" a man over the phone said huskily.

"H-hello… I'm calling about a missing girl…" he looked back at the poster, "Guem Jan Di. I believe my wife and I may have seen her. We were coming out of the country and we saw a girl who looked a lot like her being carried by a man on the side of the road. She was asleep." He rambled off.

"And what was the street name, sir?"

When the tip was received, police officers were sent right to the scene. Also notified of this happening were Jan Di's parents who rushed right there to speak to Lieutenant Lee. From home, Kang San called Ga Eul to tell her. It made her sick to her stomach to think that someone had carried her best friend off. Naturally, she informed Yi Jung right away, as he'd agreed to help find Jan Di. From there, she knew that Jun Pyo would be informed as well.

With her thoughts swimming she gave herself a headache. What if Jan Di hadn't been sleeping? What if she'd been…

Ga Eul didn't want to even think the word but it came without her permission.

_Dead?_

She shook her head quickly, as if doing so would shake all the bad thoughts away and give her mind, if anything, a small break from all this confusion. It did not rid her terrible thoughts as she sank away into restlessness. All she could do was wait, what else was there to do _except_ be restless.

When waiting for someone to be found, and when that person seemed to have fallen into a black hole, it became even harder so to focus on anything. And it was whenever she sat alone that she thought of the times she'd had with her best friend that she may never have again. It was always then that she thought the worst had happened. It was always then that she thought Jan Di might be dead somewhere. Ga Eul loved Jan Di like the sister she never had and always appreciated having someone so tight-knit close to her that she could tell her anything. Having that taken away in the blink of an eye was hard for her to comprehend.

First she denied that anything had happened to Jan Di, acted like she hadn't gone missing. Later it struck her hard and she had crumbled and fell into Yi Jung's arms for help and support. All the people who knew Jan Di knew that she wouldn't just leave somewhere and contact no one, not even to say goodbye at the very least.

She didn't want to go the roadside where Jan Di was spotted, though many people probably were, considering that Jan Di's case had been all over the news as a sudden disappearance that no one could understand.

Behind the tape was where he stood. He could not see the search in progress but he knew that he had to help, somehow. They had to have found something otherwise the police wouldn't be making such a big fuss. The crime scene tape made him anxious. He wanted to leap over it. Jun Pyo had spoken with Jan Di's parents and they were in the worst shape he'd ever seen them. He had seen them when they had no money whatsoever and, even then, they smiled and laughed. Having no money almost didn't matter to them. Both of their eyes were bloodshot and they were pale. They looked tired.

Jun Pyo shifted his weight and stared intently in the direction which the investigators had gone. For right now, this was all he could do. It made him feel weak and antsy and he absolutely hated it. For most things, he was able to do these things himself, but now he wasn't allowed to, because this was not a threatening note to "come alone" that came directly from a kidnapper, it was much more serious.

High and low, they searched, the team of twenty. Any type of DNA would do. A finger print, piece of clothing, or, God forbid, the girl's body. This forestation was dense and it was hard to walk through this particular part of the country.

They prodded and poked at everything out of the ordinary. All plastic bags were rattled; every last piece of trash or pollution was examined for blood or hair.

Lee was always disturbed by these searches, but they came so often anymore that it no longer surprised him when another was in progress. Most of the time though, there had been sightings of the missing person being snatched, someone heard something, or someone knew where that person had been.

For Guem Jan Di's case, no one knew where she was taken from so no one knew where to start. The only reliable hint they'd gotten had come from an elderly couple two days ago, but many times if an elderly gave a hint, they would be mistaken because of bad eyesight and age.

Lee would've rather checked out this hint than sit around doing nothing about it. The poor missing girl's parents were so distraught and eager to find their daughter that he was anxious to help them do so. It was his job.

He had two daughters of his own, and he couldn't help but put himself in their shoes, if one of his children had vanished quite completely. Doing so always made him work harder at his current case of kidnapping, which is what they were now calling it rather than a runaway. Since the man and woman had clearly stated that she was passed out and being carried by a man, it became much more a serious case than the typical delinquency of teenage girls.

Lee hoped silently that the couple was wrong and that their eyesight was giving out, but the man was very willing to fight them on that and was very sure that he had seen this exact girl being carried by a man, _way_ out into the country.

It seemed unlikely, but it would be better to search the area and find nothing than to not and be judged as a lazy police force.

"Lieutenant!" one of the members of the team called out loudly, and with alarm, "I think we've got something here," with a poker, he held up a white scarf on which was a few spots of crimson.

A few yards away, also being examined was a fallen tree which appeared to have a stain on it as well.

"We have hair, blood, and a scarf. We need to have everything tested. It's strange though. There aren't any footprints. Lee peered closely at the ground. Moist soil yet no tracks made? An even larger mystery instantly piled itself onto the last. Girl disappears without a trace and when blood and hair which was assumed to be hers was found, there were no footprints leading them to where she was.

"Oh, boy," it was him who would have to tell the family of this discovery. This was one of the parts of his job that he hated the most… watching the grieving family and friends fall to their knees and cry their eyes out over the beloved person they held dear to their hearts that they would never see again.

The amount of blood found appeared to be large, and with hair being found right over it, Lee thought that that she must've hit her head, and if that much blood came from the blow, then there was a good chance that she was either critically wounded or she was dead. The scarf was placed gingerly in a protective bag and handed to Lee who turned and headed back the other direction to ask the parents if this scarf had been Guem Jan Di's, though there was not a doubt in his mind that it was.

There weren't very many people standing behind the tape anymore, as most had left after about an hour. It was just he and two others. Jan Di's parents were conversing with a police officer about something which he could not hear. Movement caught his attention as he spotted the head investigator appear from the woods. When Jun Pyo saw that the man was carrying something with him, he rushed to get closer, to see what he was carrying. He went straight to Jan Di's parents and held the bag out to them as he said something inaudible. Jan Di's mother began to shake and she nodded her head quickly as her husband held her firmly and also looked painstakingly at the bag.

Jun Pyo got the courage to go over and see what was going on. As he got closer, he realized what was in the bag.  
"That's Jan Di's." he said as he got into hearing range of the detectives. It was unmistakably hers. He remembered asking her how she forgot her gloves but not her scarf that night. She just smiled that brilliant smile of hers that he loved so much and called her the little match girl, as he always did when she didn't wear something warm.

"You can't be over here right now, sir, I ask that you—" the head detective started.

"It's hers. She was wearing that the last time I saw her. Why is it—?" he was beginning to panic as he stubbornly proceeded to march to the detectives.

"I ask that you leave this area." He said firmly but it did not sway Jun Pyo. The wind blew the bag upward. It was all he needed as he saw the dark spots of what was inevitably blood against the contrast of the scarf.

"What is that on the scarf?" his voice was stating to shake and his heart beat rapidly.

"Sir, leave before I have you detained," The only affect it had on Jun Pyo was it made him dash to the entrance of the woods.

"Where is she?!" both of the policemen were stronger than they looked as they held him back contently, without any type of struggle.

Note: Sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy. Just a heads-up, the next chapter will be somewhat sad but I don't think it will be as boring. Sorry it's becoming a bit dull, but I promise it'll get more interesting. It's during chapter six/seven that things will start to pick up and we'll get a bit more action in the story. Right now I'm just kinda going through Jan Di's investigation. There will be no more of it after chapter 5. Thanks again for all the updates, I shall continue to update throughout the next couple of weeks. Hopefully this story will be finished by December. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING**

He celebrated secretly. His plan worked just the way he wanted it to. They took the bait; he'd watched them do it. It was a good thing Aerri bumped her head like that; he had just been planning to make her bleed anyway, _just_ for them to find it. No doubt they would begin to suspect that she was dead. And to top it off she was very cooperative and had her lessons with minimal complaint. He prepared to retrieve the girls from their rooms. Their chores would be hard today and they would need all the time they could get. He unlocked their doors and set a tray of food on the dirty card table standing in the middle of what appeared to be a dungeon. He then climbed up the rope ladder and out the trap door, though he many times called it the "front door".

Each girl came from out of their rooms quietly. But one in specific was very shaken up. She was too scared to eat from the food laid out. As she gazed around the place she could tell that it was underground, yet still she could make out stairs leading to a lower level.

"What is this place?" she asked as the two other girls slipped silently over to the table and grabbed some bread.

"_Shh_," the one which looked to be older whispered, "_we have to wait to talk until he leaves_." Just then a loud clunk sounded as the trap door above them was locked. She then heard branches crunching under his feet as he left.

"Okay," she looked up from her meal, "What's your name?" she looked like it wasn't out of the ordinary at all, which frightened her even more.

"Jan Di. Guem Jan Di." She mumbled, "What is your name?"

"My name is Li-Na." the smaller one piped in as she stuffed food into her mouth.

"I'm Su-Min," said the other as she noted how nervous Jan Di seemed to be, "aren't you going to eat anything?"

"I'm not hungry." She looked away from the food.

"You should eat. He only gives us food once every couple of days. Trust me, you'll want it later." Li-Na didn't look at all scared.

"Who is he?" Jan Di shot out the question before anyone could say anything else. Su-Min stopped short.

"We don't know." This confused Jan Di. It seemed as though these girls had been here a while, and yet they did not even know what he looked like?

"He never shows his face." Come to think of it, she hadn't even seen his face when she met him at the park, "A lot of the time it's like he's a ghost or something. After a while you just get used to it."

"How long have you been here?" Her eyes fell and she looked dejected now. She sighed heavily.

"About three years now. Li-Na has only been here for one though." Jan Di regretted bringing it up, considering the way _she_ felt about everything, "I had a boyfriend. It was two days from my seventeenth birthday. I was so excited that I forgot to lock the front door when I got home." Her eyes watered but she wiped away any traces of tears hastily, "Luckily for Li-Na, she doesn't remember a thing. He said that it must've been selective memory loss or something. She went to sleep and woke up blank."

"Like a clean slate," Li-Na added, "but I wish I could remember."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Su-Min pulled herself out of… memories, Jan Di assumed.

"I didn't mean to bring it up. How long do you think I'll be here?" Jan Di was, of course, worried about being in the hands of a madman. This was the scariest thing to ever happen to her ad quite truthfully she thought she was going to die.

"It depends on how you behave. Do your chores, don't talk after hours, don't leave your room after six, and, most importantly, don't try to escape. He always… finds you. One of the girls before you, she did and I never saw her again. Be good and he has no reason to… harm you." She looked awkward and seemed to feel tense, Jan Di noted.

"What… what kind of chores does he have us do?"

"Also completely depends on the day. Today we clean out his hunting room." Jan Di furrowed her brow, hoping that that wasn't what she thought it was.

"_Oh_! He hunts animals and feeds us that way."

"No, Su-Min. Remember he brought a girl down there before?" Li-Na recalled the memory with pain, also remembering that they never saw that girl again either.

After a long silence, Jan Di spoke again and this time it wasn't a question, but rather a statement. This had been in her thoughts since the moment she woke up. She had to have some kind of hope didn't she? Without hope, she wouldn't survive this hell.

"I have a boyfriend too." Su-Min looked up, "I'm sure he'll find us. He has to."

"_Shh!_ If he hears you talk about escaping, I don't know what he'll do!" Li-Min panicked in horror.

"I thought he was gone…" branches cracked above them. Su-Min grabbed Li-Na's hand and dashed toward the basement.

"Hurry!" she called at Jan Di who stood bewildered. She let her instincts take over and she darted after them. She was out of breath when she got to the bottom step.

"C'mon, grab a rag! If he sees you not working…"

"What you girls doing, being so noisy down there?" all three girls froze in place.

"N-nothing; very sorry for the disturbance." Su-Min stuttered and could barely get any words out.

"Better not happen again," they heard him stalk away and back out the front door. When Jan Di turned, she saw that the others had gone white with fear. She took the rag carefully. She didn't want to go through anymore of this stranger's lessons, as they'd been terrifying and left her with a split lip.

_He'll come._ She thought. _He has to come. I don't know what to do. Please find me. Find us._

Note: This short chapter is basically just for everyone to be up to date on where Jan Di is and so that everyone knows she is okay. Nothing has really happened to her. Again, I promise the story will become more dramatic soon, just keep reading. 3 RayaLoe


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own**** ANYTHING.**

It had been months since the mystery disappearance of ghost girl Guem Jan Di. She had left so little behind her that the only thing of hers now was a shadow if even that. Nobody wanted to admit, but without another person's DNA, footprints, or any other sighting, there wasn't anything more they could do. And to top it off, there was a substantial amount of blood that could only be caused by a terrible head injury. There wasn't much to back up the theory that she was still alive and that she could be found that way. The search was being called off. They had searched the entire premises top to bottom, but this dense forest contained no more signs that she'd been there.

Ga Eul came to Yi Jung practically in pieces. Since Jan Di went missing, he was the only one she had to talk to. She was fearing for Jan Di. Yi Jung and Woo Bin asked around quite a bit, and Woo Bin even resorted to talking to some of the biggest gangsters of the "underworld". They found nothing more than the cops had.

"Yi Jung Sunbae!" she banged on his door and shouted, her voice cracking. He dropped everything he was doing and sprang to the door, wondering what could be so wrong. Wondering if Jan Di had been found.

"What's wrong?" the door let in a large gust of November air. She was crying and her eyes were red. He knew it had to be something to do with Jan Di. She threw her arms around him tightly. He embraced her with alarm.

"What's wrong, Ga Eul?" he asked again, softly, though he knew very well what was wrong.

"They think she's dead," she choked into his shoulder, "they aren't looking for her anymore. They're giving up." This was news he'd just been waiting to hear, no matter how dreadful, he guessed this would happen. At least it was better than actually finding her though. At least that meant there could still be a chance. But that didn't mean it didn't tear Ga Eul up all the same, because to her, it didn't matter if her body was found or not, it meant that Jan Di wouldn't be returning from where she disappeared to. From the woods.

She let go and he guided her away from the late fall air. He prepared tea as she took a seat and all was silent for five minutes or so before he sat across from her. In that time, her tears slowed considerably down.

"I don't think anyone will find her," she stated quietly, "I've been wishing so hard that she'll just pop up somewhere and that she'll be okay, but every day it gets harder to think that it'll happen. I just keep thinking the worst will happen, and she'll be an unsolved case on a shelf, just sitting and collecting dust in the police department." She smiled as her tears picked back up.

"I remember before she went missing, we were working our shifts and there was water on the floor. She had the most hilarious fall ever. Not one of those kinds where she'd get hurt, but more like get the breath knocked out of her. Her arms and legs flew everywhere and," Yi Jung listened intently, not interrupting at any point. He didn't know what to say to make her feel better, "we just laughed so hard," a wet giggle escaped her lips, "And then I said, "The first time the water has ever been mean to Jan Di!". It was the funniest fall I'd ever seen." Her face fell as she was pulled from the happy memory, "I don't laugh as hard anymore when I think of it."

Yi Jung wasn't as good a comforter as he was a player, but he had to try. Ga Eul was more special to him than those other girls, so he put in special efforts. He got up from his seat and switched over to Ga Eul's side of the table. He laid his hand over hers.

"She'll be found. Jan Di is a fighter, has been since I've known her." She didn't look at him, only at the bare table, "She'd never let anybody push her around. I don't think she's dead, no one does." It sounded faulty in his ears. He pulled her into a hug that she greatly appreciated. They sat together, enveloped in the other's warmth. He thawed her frozen fingers, and gave her the security she needed, all while making her heart jump rapidly.

He pulled back slightly as he took out his handkerchief and gently wiped all traces of tears from her face. When she peered at him through swollen eyes, he was so close to her that it made her stomach dissolve into butterflies. He could feel the tension and the awkward silence was growing.

Before he knew what he was doing, he moved even closer to her. Now feeling the heat of her breath against his neck, he pulled her chin upward. He closed his eyes as his lips touched hers. He could feel her heart skipping. He kissed her more deeply, the way he hadn't found the courage to do until now.

For the first time in almost a year, Ga Eul felt happy. She forgot about Jan Di for a moment. He was so gentle and nice that it would've made her day if it wasn't for everything else going on.

…

Gu Jun Pyo took a seat in the lounge, fidgety as usual. He never wanted to sit still anymore. The fact that he couldn't go into the woods and look for her himself made it even worse. There were police investigators there many times, and crime scene tape guarded the entrance, giving off a warning of "enter and go to jail". Though it was five hours away, he still drove by it every day, tempting himself. He had been warned personally against going in, and had even attempted to before, but never got very far before being stopped by someone.

Ji Hoo lazed about on a chair in the back of the room, napping. He, of course, tried to help find Jan Di too, but there wasn't much he could do. He missed her funny personality, her tough exterior. Everyone missed it. Everything seemed a bit dull, so Ji Hoo resorted to napping much more often. He always looked forward to seeing her and talking with her like an old friend. She wasn't like most girls, who either only saw him as a hot guy or a walking, talking, breathing bank, she was a good friend. A very good friend, the best since Min Seo-Hyun.

Ji Hoo may have missed his very good friend, but Jun Pyo was in a worse state. He thought more often, which his friends found unusual, and he was getting his sayings right. He constantly scolded himself for being an asshole, and for being so naïve.

_I'm so stupid_, he thought for what was the thousandth time, _she would've called after a week, and we would've made up._

He imagined things that he could've done differently. He tried to think of who might've done this to Jan Di, but never came up with an answer. He refused to believe, though, that Jan Di could be dead. As many times as it ran across his mind, he never once doubted that she was still alive, because if she wasn't, then he didn't know what he'd do. He knew he would never in his lifetime come across another girl as special to him as Jan Di was. He would never love another girl the same way.

Being so useless and not being able to help find her made him agitated. He hated it so much, more than anything ever. It was that anger that gave him the energy to refuse belief that she wouldn't be found.

Yi Jung joined him not too long afterward. He sat in a chair five feet from Jun Pyo.

"The search is being called off." He said it carefully and clearly. It brought Jun Pyo to attention.

"How the hell can they do that when—?!" it confused him. She wasn't yet found but the search was being called off? What the hell kind of police force was that?!

"They're convinced she's… they haven't found anything else for a year and there was a lot of blood…" Yi Jung didn't want to be the one to tell Jun Pyo that Jan Di was being presumed dead. Yi Jung was sad too, and Jan Di and him hadn't even been that close. He could only imagine what Jun Pyo was going through would be multiplied by ten.

"Convinced she's what?" Jun Pyo looked so intense that it made him squirm a little. He postponed saying it.

"They think she's dead." Jun Pyo didn't look the least bit fazed.

"Just because they think she is doesn't mean that she's dead." He stared into the distance. It drove him crazy. He had a pure instinct that she couldn't be dead and the fact that everyone else thought she was made him even more determined to find her.

He could do it.

He _would_ do it.

That was his final thought as he bounded from the luxurious couch.

"Jun Pyo! Where are you going?!" Yi Jung didn't chase after Jun Pyo just for the thought that he was probably going to do something crazy.

Ji Hoo had been listening in on the entire conversation and had caught every word. It upset him deeply. It was like losing his parents all over again. And there was also the secret that he never told anyone, about how he loved Jan Di as well as Jun Pyo, a little bit more than just as a friend. However he wasn't as reckless as Jun Pyo and wouldn't act hastily, especially if he had no clue where she was.

He lifted his head and asked, "Where do you think he's going?"

"I don't know, but it can't be anywhere good."

…

He left skid marks behind him as he took off in the now-familiar direction. He would do this and no one would stop him. It would be a long five-hour drive to think it over, but he was positive he wouldn't change his mind and turn around. He would find her, even if it costed him his last breath. He was dumb before and hadn't even noticed she was missing, so this was how he'd repay his debt. That was what he'd tell her when he found her.

Note: Jun Pyo finally gets off of his lazy bum! WHOOP! I know you may be mad at him for not realizing she was missing sooner, but not anymore! He's about to get major kick-ass awesome (over-exaggeration?). And, yah, I gave you the kiss we never saw in the drama (yay, better than nothing). I had fun with that scene 3. Next chapter shall be epic and I'm still not sure how long I'll make this fanfic… probably 3 – 5 (?) more chapters. SPOILER! Jan Di will be found soon enough. Have a nice day/night :) RayaLoe


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING.**

He had a bottle of water; that was it. He didn't even care to stop and get more in case this took longer than intended.

_It doesn't matter if I starve, it only matters that she's safe._

He reassured himself that he would find her. The back of his mind told him that this could take a long time. He sped past gas station after gas station, not thinking twice. He had to get there as soon as he possibly could. Every second counted. The interstate wound dramatically and he increased his speed as he thought more intensely about what might be happening to her right now. He was half-way there and no one, not his friends, not the cops, would stop him from finding her.

Though the speedometer told Jun Pyo that he was going twenty over, it steadily multiplied. At this rate he'd reach the woods within the hour.

That was when he began to think of who took Jan Di, and what he would do to them. It was that thought that brought him all the way to the thick woodland.

…

For November, it was very cold; twenty degrees to be exact. He had his car parked in a bare patch of grass next to the entrance. He shivered, the chilling air going right through his coat and seeping down into his bones. Not even that made him look back. With little water to drink, a thin coat, and with no idea which direction to go in, he made his way into the thickets.

Walking wasn't very easy and it was getting dark. He cursed himself for not bringing a flashlight.

"Dammit!" he mumbled as he continued through what seemed to be a thin path where the detectives had walked. With that, at least he had something to go on.

He was determined and he would search through the night if he had to. He would listen intently to every surrounding noise and he would keep a sharp eye open to all things around him.

Though it was getting dark he could still see just enough, a reason not to turn back. She had to be found now or she never would be. The case would close and she would be an unsolved case, a mystery disappearance and death, with no body to prove that she was indeed dead.

He loved her so much. These last months had been driving him mad. He wasn't allowed into the woods for fear of disturbing any evidence. The police were hot on his trail every time he even attempted to enter them.

Now, however, there were none. It was enough to tell Jun Pyo that they were in fact closing the case. He grew restless even as he stomped though this dreadful place in search of Jan Di.

She was here somewhere and if he searched it, every last crevice and inch, he would find her. This was his reasoning.

He'd never let her be hurt before and he never would.

_Let me find you_.

The path twisted crazily and Jun Pyo found himself at a fork as he knew the sun must be setting. He decided that he'd take each of them, and when he was done with one, he'd turn around and go on to the other.

His fingers and toes stung with the cold and this early cold front couldn't be worse. He shivered unwillingly. The woodland was now so dark that he could barely see ten feet in front of him, yet still he walked on. He thought that he'd never been so determined about anything else.

Life or death, it was, both his and her life on the line.

_Please be safe._

He willed her to stay strong and hoped that she knew he was looking for her and that she would be found soon.

He remembered something as he snatched his phone from his pocket. It had an assistive light app, kind of like a flashlight. If gave off some light, not enough to see very much farther but enough to be able to see his surroundings. Jun Pyo's phone was eighty-seven percent charged and he hoped that it didn't go dead by the time morning came. The only thing he found out of the normal was a plastic bag. Among the dead branches and leaves covering the ground which was uneven and hard to travel on, not much was to be found.

As the night wore on, Jun Pyo became exhausted, but he couldn't sleep. Not with the bitterness of the howling wind or with Jan Di troubling his mind. However, as he came across a fallen tree, it was hard to say no to a small rest.

The bark was rough and sharp with many knots in it. Though, uncomfortable as it was, it felt good to sit down after three straight hours of walking. As he ran the small flashlight over it, he noticed a strange other pigmentation on the tree. It was brown and it very obviously hadn't been there naturally. In the back of his mind he came up with things that make this color… _and_ could stain like this. He could come up with only one thing.

"Blood?" he felt it, it had to be blood. What else could it be? People don't just wander out here to spill ketchup and leave.

He thought of what the police found of Jan Di's. It had blood on it… perhaps this blood was hers? And what were the chances that he would come across it? It motivated him strongly and he stood once more.

_This trail is the one. If this is where the blood and her scarf was found then this is the path her abductor took her on. She has to be somewhere before the end of it. I'm sure._

With eyes and ears still open intently, he caught every sound there was to hear. Every hoot of an owl, every crack of a branch, and every single strange noise. His eyes couldn't make out as much as his ears, but they were still a help, as they'd found yet another plastic bag.

Travelling into the unknown, he took a swig of water. He'd been trying to save as much of it as he could, but thirst was overcoming him.

Wiping his mouth, he lost his hold of the bottle and it tumbled to the ground. He bent down to grab it, annoyed. He was tired and thirsty and still he'd found nothing more than plastic bags and a stain that may or may not be blood.

When he straightened up something glinted. It was off of the trail by a good thirty feet but his small light sure had caught it.

Climbing over over-grown roots from a particularly large tree, he shone the light in that direction. The object was small and silver and, from the distance, appeared to be round or somewhat rounded.

Becoming close to the object was a task and the ground was quite rough. As Jun Pyo was six feet from the thing which looked like a… lock, maybe… the rough terrain that he was walking on changed dramatically. It smoothed out, flat as a board suddenly.

As that saying came to his mind, he realized it.

A board. He took another step and it creaked slightly in protest of his weight. Glancing down, he saw that the object was indeed a padlock. Jun Pyo's heart picked up its pace and threatened to leap out of his throat. He'd discovered something and it just might lead him right to Jan Di. He began to scramble for anything that might aid him in opening the lock. Nothing much was around except for one large branch which, if he was even able to scratch the lock with, would cause too much noise and maybe awaken someone he wasn't supposed to. And in the attempt he would get nowhere.

He closed his eyes and let his head fall back, strategizing. Without coming up with a solution, he opened his eyes and exhaled loudly with exasperation.

He reached down and jiggled it, testing its strength. To his surprise, it popped right open. He sat in shock for a moment and gained the courage to take the lock away from the door. He threw it aside and it rolled away with a clank.

He held his breath as he opened the door. It led to a short staircase and pitch blackness after it. Dust and dirt arose from the first step as he climbed slowly into the hole. This place must've been there for a while; otherwise the dirt would still be moist. Clearly, everything down in this hole had been shaped and carved out of soil.

Whoever had done this had been creative about it for sure. The steps were intricate, neat, and completely straight, as if it'd been done by a professional artist. He ran his hand along the wall beside him which was also smooth to the T.

Reaching the bottom step, he flashed his phone's light in all directions. He had to squint his eyes to see, but there was a system of hallways along with a small and dirty table in the corner. Without hesitating, he travelled down the first hallway. It was long and it contained only one door on its left side. Jun Pyo approached it and tried to open it only to find that it was locked. His suspicion grew to enormous heights and he went down the next hallway. This one had two doors on its right side, both locked as well.

The third hallway was much colder, he noted, and it had no door at all, but rather led to another staircase. Going down it, the unmistakable feeling of dread washed over him. Shining the light into the dark room the stairs led to was scary, he couldn't deny. Another table which had obviously been used recently, as a bowl of water sat in the middle of it, surrounded by wash rags. There were also two more doors.

In pursuit of the two other doors, Jun Pyo ran into the edge of the table, spilling water and creating a loud crash as the bowl toppled to the ground. He left it there and paced the length of the room to test the other doors for a lock. It wasn't shocking that they too were locked and he went quickly up the stairs.

He raced down the hall and stood against the wall, wishing to come up with some kind of plan, or way to unlock the doors without anything to unlock them with, or a way to contact the police. His heart raced rapidly and he rubbed his temples.

"Who are you?" Jun Pyo spun around, bracing himself, to find a man much shorter than himself. He had a deep voice though, and it was monotone.

"How did you find my hiding spot? It's not supposed to be found." Jun Pyo was ready to fight this man; he could take him down with his hands tied behind his back, "What are you here for?"

He had no clue what to say so he stood dumbfounded. This guy's face, he knew he'd seen it before. It was familiar, yet he couldn't rack his brain enough to remember who he was.

"Don't disturb my girls. They have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

Girls, this man had girls. One of them had to be Jan Di! Realization dawned on him. He knew where he'd seen this man before, and it made the situation a whole hell of a lot worse.

Note: Jun Pyo has found crazy guy! Some ass-kicking need be done here! Apologies for not updating in two weeks, for me that's a long time. I was just being a little lazy :P lol Promise to update again in a few days! :) RayaLoe


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not ANYTHING.**

Ga Eul lagged around the porridge shop. She was much more tired lately, bad dreams came oh too often and she never seemed to get enough sleep anymore. What happened to Jan Di was terrible but Yi Jung had lifted her spirits a lot. She couldn't stop thinking about him. Now she could smile at times and it wasn't just a show being put on so that everyone around her wouldn't worry.

She felt so at ease when she was with him yesterday. It was like she hadn't known him for only two years, but much longer than that. And after he kissed her, he asked her out. Genuinely, without reason. This was the type of thing she would've been waiting anxiously to tell Jan Di. She reverted her thoughts from Yi Jung back to Jan Di again.

Ga Eul still hoped that she'd be found, but it was pretty evident to her that she probably wouldn't be. After being gone for such a time and no more sightings or anything else, there was just nothing else to be done about it.

A customer strolled into the shop and took a seat in the corner. It was the first of the day. Boss was sleeping on one of the tables, his mouth hanging open and his glasses lopsided. If anyone should've been sleeping here, it should've been Ga Eul.

She nudged him awake, "Welcome, customer." She said to the woman.

"Wait!" Boss shouted from his sleep. His eyes shot open. It made Ga Eul jump practically right out of her skin. What was up his ass?

"Wait for what?" she asked, "We have a customer, you need to wake up and get cooking." He shot up from his seat.

"Jan Di!" he exclaimed, creating an uncomfortable atmosphere.

"J-Jan Di…?" she peered at the customer cautiously, "What about her?"

"She's somewhere dark!" he had that crazy look in his eye that he always had whenever he had one of his "premonitions" that were never of any help in anything.

"Oh, you!" she frowned at him, "Your weird dreams have never meant anything before! Now, shoo! Go make your porridge!" he shuffled his feet, walking backward toward the kitchen and never breaking eye contact with Ga Eul. Boss was a funny person, and he was great to be around if you wanted a laugh. She had a short giggle about it before she took the woman's order.

He didn't strike up conversation again until the woman left the shop.

"Somewhere dark," he repeated as he crossed his arms defiantly.

"_Stop_ that! All of your dreams are somewhere dark." Whenever he had a dream, it either stopped before something important happened, it was dark, or it was very unclear. Like most regular dreams are, she noted.

"It was dark, but it had more detail." He wasn't going to stop unless she let him tell her about the dream, so she caved.  
"Okay, okay. What were the details?" she sat at one of the tables and laid her head on the surface of it, exhaustedly.

"It was really cold, and it smelled like dirt. And I heard voices too, men's voices I think. They sounded like they might've been arguing." It surprised Ga Eul. It _may_ have been dark, but he'd given a lot more detail than he usually could. She found it odd. Could the dream possibly be accurate? She thought this for only a second before she shoved the idea aside. She'd sound absolutely crazy if she went along with thinking that Boss's dreams could tell the future.

"Yeah?" she said unenthusiastically. Her eyes began to droop and she wanted so badly to just keep her head on the tabletop and sleep for a little while.

"Yeah, and I was able to see one thing though. Something glinted… I don't know what it was but it was small and sparkly." The most detail Boss had ever given. If Ga Eul hadn't been so tired, she would've been shocked into silence.

"Anything else?" she asked. She was now intrigued at what else had been in the dream.

"Yeah… Jan Di is hopeful." He concluded. He waddled back to where the woman had sat to tidy it up a bit.

"How do you know that? Did she say anything?" Ga Eul rose from the hard chair and inquired, hoping that the dream had truly meant something. She was starting to see Boss in a whole new light.

"I could feel it," he continued to wipe the table, "something about the voices made her happy, like she was safe." She could tell that Boss had nothing left to say and so the conversation dissolved, but Ga Eul's curiosity grew. Her imagination expanded as she thought that maybe he was onto something.

_Voices that made Jan Di safe… well the only one that could do that is Jun Pyo Sunbae._

_Something small and sparkly that glinted in the dark… is it Jan Di's necklace maybe? The one that Jun Pyo gave her? _

Her mind ricocheted off in a million directions with possibilities. If the dream was true then Jan Di was safe! And Jun Pyo had found her! With excitedly shaking hands, she pulled her cell phone from the pocket in her apron. She dialed Yi Jung's number in a rush.

"Hello?" she noted that he sounded somewhat tense, possibly stressed about something.

"It's Ga Eul, I have a question to ask." She got right to the point, no dillydallying.

"Okay, what is it?" he was nice and polite though the tension in his voice was quite apparent.

"My boss had one of his dreams and…" she couldn't even finish her sentence before she was interrupted.

"Don't tell me it's about Jan Di…"

"Just wait a minute!" she said over him before he could judge her, "I need to know if Jun Pyo is around."

"Nope, he sped off last night when I told him Jan Di's case was being closed. Figure he's somewhere getting his anger out. He's not answering his phone and it's pissing me off because he needs to get back here. His witch wants him. Why?"

"Do you think he could've gone to look for Jan Di?" it was all Ga Eul needed, that little nudge into believing that Boss's dream was true.

"He said something about it before he left, but I don't think he would've made it too far. It was really cold and those forests are really deep." He sounded sure, but Ga Eul was now firm in her belief that Jun Pyo had found Jan Di.

"Thanks, Yi Jung. That was all I wanted. Bye." She said it in a rush.

"Bye."

She turned to Boss, who was now back in the kitchen cleaning dishes.

"I think you might've dreamt something useful." She said to him. He peered up.

"I always dream something useful, you just never see its use." He began to look proud of himself.

"Jun Pyo has been gone since last night, probably looking for Jan Di. If you dream is right, and you heard two men arguing, then maybe Jun Pyo has found her and she's alive. You said she felt safe, so maybe it's real." Ga Eul really wished she wasn't just getting her hopes up, and for all she knew she probably was, but this was the most hope she'd had in months and she wasn't going to let go of it that easily. Not without at least giving the theory a chance. Without it she had nothing to go on. Without it she would give up and say that Jan Di was dead. She wasn't going to do that any time soon.

Note: I was going to continue with my cliff-hanger from the last chapter, but I'd completely forgotten about Ga Eul and Jan Di's crazy boss who is "psychic" and who apparently doesn't even have a name because I never heard them say it in the drama. Woah, that got a little off track. Right now seemed to be a good time to put in the chapter, add some comedy and try to lighten up the situation a little. Now, I know you'd become impatient if I posted this instead of the continuation of the last chapter so I'm going to be posting both of them together. Keep reading, RayaLoe


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING.**

The recognition of this man's face clicked in his head. He knew him, had seen him before, just barely though. A double-life he had; and incredible acting skills to say the least. In order for him to have pulled off something of this caliber, it must've taken a great deal of work.

"You…" The night that Jan Di went missing, he was present. This was the one that was so outrageously rude that Jun Pyo felt the need to hit him. But it wasn't just that, it was something else too. He racked his brain for a face, a memory, or event. He was an inch from remembering who it was, and it was killing him that he didn't know, couldn't figure it out… it struck him suddenly.

Jun Pyo was bewildered and then the betrayal hit him hard. This man had been helping find Jan Di! And had been hiding her at the same exact time, leading the entire search group in the wrong directions! He had been one of the men that held him back from entering the forest when he first saw the blood on Jan Di's scarf. He had even been there when Jun Pyo gave his alibi!

"Don't get too loud…" Jun Pyo was just about ready to pounce on the officer, but he first leapt down his throat.

"You crazy bastard…" he muttered, "Where the hell is Jan Di?! Tell me before I snap your neck!" he grabbed him by the collar in a rage. To his surprise, the faulty officer only chuckled in response. How was it possible for anyone to be so mentally ill, so deranged?

"Be careful, you might just bite off more than you can chew." He smiled maliciously and chuckled again. He was mocking now. Jun Pyo threw him against the dirt wall disgustedly. He could never hate anyone more than this man right now. He, this lying and downright horrible officer, made Jun Pyo sick to his stomach.

What did this man have to do with Jan Di? Was it the fact alone that Jun Pyo punched the guy so he took Jan Di? And how much of a coincidence was it that he was also a cop? Or maybe this had been his whole plan from the beginning?

"I can see you have questions." He stated, a smirk spread over his face, "You must be asking "why?" right?"

"Tell me where she is before I bust the damn doors down!" how could this man be so calm as to strike up a conversation with him? There was no way Jan Di could know him, so taking her had to be personally against Jun Pyo. That was the only reason he could come up with, at least for right now he was drawing up blanks. He wanted to know why he'd taken her, but he sure as hell wasn't going to ask. The only thing he'd be doing was busting her out of here.

"Not possible. These girls are essential to help in cleaning after I hunt. They're well trained now, so I won't be having you take them away from me. Not even one." The smug look on his face never passed. He seemed so sure that everything would go according to his plan. It made Jun Pyo more than willing to destroy him.

"And the one that you seek can't make it out of this place, not even if you tried. She's somewhere you'd never be able to find. See, I've built many rooms, all of which are locked. There are a few hidden doors. You'd never be able to find her. Another of his smiles revealed sparkling white teeth. He wanted to knock all of them out. He took caution, however he was formulating a plan. Whether it would work or not, he did not know, but he had to try.

Before he could act, the man started speaking once more, "As of right now," he said heartlessly, "you don't even know if she's okay, or alive, I should say." He acted as though he expected nothing to happen, however a punch was thrown. Jun Pyo hit him so hard in the nose that he wouldn't be surprised if he broke a finger. He ignored any pain he had in his hand as the man toppled backward.

"I swear if you've done a single thing to her, I'll kill you! Jan Di! If you can hear me, I'm coming to get you!" he kicked at the officer's stomach in one hard blow.

"Tell me where she is!" the relentless villain spit up blood and snickered once more.

"You'll never _know_." He singsonged back. Jun Pyo felt his face become hot with fury, a fire creeping up his neck and bulleting around in his head.

"If you won't tell me then I'll just kill you right here!"

"You'll never get to her!" he choked out, "The doors are sealed! Inside and out!" an unexpected high-pitched shriek of laugher erupted in the dark hideaway. A kick to the head and the man was knocked out.

Jun Pyo peered around, searching for anything that might help to bust open the doors. Sealed or not, they would open one way or the other. He didn't care if he had to set the damn things afire for them to come down. On the table in the corner sat a crowbar. He rushed over to it. It was cold and rusty, the feel of it in his hand made him feel like he had an advantage. He traveled down the middle hallway and shone his light at the doors.

"Guem Jan Di, are you in there?" He rapped on the hard door.

"_H-hello_?" he heard a very cautious and small voice from behind the door. It didn't sound like Jan Di, but it was someone.

"Do you know how I can open these doors?" he asked her back. She would probably be able to help him find Jan Di.

"_He uses a key, just one for all the doors. He hides it really well when he doesn't have it on him_." She said speedily, and very nervously, "_If you're going to help, you have to hurry_!" as he heard this, Jun Pyo sped back over to the revolting kidnapper. He began a pat-down and searched all pockets. At last he found the key. It was small and silver, just your average, ordinary key. But this one was used to do horrible things to young girls and keep them imprisoned.

The man was still knocked out cold, his blood soiling the dirt and making it clot. He fought the urge to kick him once more as he went back to the door the girl who spoke to him had been behind. His hands shook from the tension as he inserted the key into the hole on the knob. The lock rolled over and clunked easily.

_Sealed inside and out? Just how crazy can he be?_

The door creaked open and there, on the floor sat a scraggly, skinny and malnourished girl with tangled black hair that went down to the small of her back. She shot up immediately, relief and gratitude coloring her expression as she ran toward him.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed as she wrapped her boney hands around him for a bone-crushing hug, "Thank you so much! You're the one she talks about, aren't you? The she said would come?" She let go of him.

She was very pale and deprived of sunlight, so he guessed that she had to have been there for a very long time without leaving even once.

"Do you know where she is? Jan Di?" he asked urgently. Her eyes went wide with fear.

"He took her downstairs. Usually when he brings them down there, they don't come back up." It made Jun Pyo panic.

"Su-Min might know where she is. There are a lot of rooms down there. She's just in there," she pointed at the door beside hers. She looked over her shoulder as Jun Pyo hurriedly unlocked that door as well.

"We have to go fast, let's please hurry. He never stays knocked out for long. She's tried it many times." Li-Min stated after Su-Min appeared in the doorway, weak as ever.

Note: We're getting very close to the end of the fanfic here. I think there'll be 3-5 more chapters. As for crazy guy, yeah he's really messed up. Basically, he kidnaps girls to do his dirty work, kills the ones that don't cooperate, and he can keep doing it because no one suspects him because he's a cop. He's a pretty weak, jackass of a cop though. And like I've said, Jan Di will be found very soon. RayaLoe


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING.**

"Are you sure you know where he's taken her?" he knew they needed to be as quick as they possibly could be. Get to the place he had her and grab her and get the hell out of there. He prayed for the lunatic to stay knocked out while Jan Di got found, though he doubted it for some reason.

"I don't know exactly where, but it's very narrowed down. It's the place where he keeps all the fresh meat in storage. He's taken girls down there before and…" Su-Min became choked up, "neither of us have ever seen any of them again." Li-Na held onto her arm like a child waiting to get caught doing something naughty.

They were paced at two steps at a time, wasting no time.

"How many has he brought here?" Jun Pyo brought it up so that he would know Jan Di's chances of being okay. The larger the number of girls, the lesser of a chance Jan Di had. It made him walk faster, though he had no idea where he was going.

"There was one before me, three before Li-Na, and two more after her. Six total. If Jan Di…" she stopped, and planned out her words more carefully, "She'd be number seven."

"I hope she's okay, I feel really bad." Li-Na said quiet as a mouse, "We didn't believe her when she was talking about escaping and that someone would come. We got irritated and got louder than we should've been. We thought he was gone, but he heard everything. He came in and grabbed her and dragged her downstairs." She paused, "It's our fault she's down there." She stated guiltily and kept her eyes glued on the ground as they marched.

"I don't care right now, let's just find her." There would be time for guilt later; right now it was the last thing on his mind. Su-Min led them to a sharp turn and into the stairway to the basement. Skipping steps, they ambled down the intricately carved stairs.

"It's that door, the one on the middle, but they're all locked." Su-Min pointed at the door which was right in the middle of the room, two doors on both sides of it, "I remember sneaking to see which door he uses one time and it's always that one." Jun Pyo fumbled for the key as they approached it. The door had an ominous feel to it and seemed very heavy with strong emotions. It made him tense and jumpy.

The victorious sound of the lock clunking sent chills through his body. Yet another hallway this door led to.

_What a surprise._ He thought sarcastically.

It was so horribly cold that he almost hoped that Jan Di wasn't in this hallway, just so that she wouldn't have to be enduring such cold.

"Got any idea which door she's behind?" he eyed three more doors as Su-Min shook her head, "Well, I guess they're all coming open then."

He began with the one to the right of him. It opened to nothing but emptiness and waste of space and time that could've been used to actually find Jan Di.

The next one was filled to its limits with deer, rabbits, and other animals that could be eaten. No point looking in there, it was too stuffed to hide anyone.

One more door, and if she wasn't behind this one then it was over. No more ideas at where she could be and they would have to start the search from scratch, probably kicking the maniac one more quick blow to the head before they continued to ensure that he stayed asleep.

He exhaled loudly and his heart pumped against his chest, anxiety set it. One last door, that was it. His hand shook as he held out the key.

Gripping the key so tightly, it could've left marks, he unlocked that one last door. To utter disappointment and stressing confusion, it was also empty all except for a small table and a typewriter with stacks of paper piled next to it.

"Dammit! Are you sure he goes into _this _door?" he turned to the two girls, who were also completely confused.

"Yes, absolutely. I don't understand…" Su-Min furrowed her eyebrows and thought. This was the one, she was sure. She'd seen him use it many times more than the other doors and… well there just wasn't any way possible that he would use these rooms for those other girls and a different one for Jan Di.

Jun Pyo remembered what the officer had said before he knocked him out.

_Secret doors that I wouldn't be able to find…? I bet anything that Jan Di is behind one of them._

"He said something about hidden doors and that I wouldn't be able to find her. She has to be behind one." he began to spin his little light around the dark hall, searching for strange markings or indentations, cracks that he might be able to open.

He felt along the walls, pounding his fist against them to see if he could hear anything that sounded hallow.

Knocking on the wall at the very end of the hall, he stopped. It sounded different from the others, he thought. He knocked on the wall beside it and then that one again. Yes, this one had to have something behind it.

"We haven't found anything," he heard them call from a small distance, "there's nothing over here." They concluded. They came up behind him and waited patiently for him to say the same. These walls looked to have nothing odd about them at all and as much as they wanted to believe that Jan Di was hidden behind one of them, it sounded kind of crazy and to top it off, they'd found nothing special. They thought it wise to just continue with the other halls and quickly, at that.

"Wait a minute," he said to them, "I think this wall is hallow." He knocked on it once more. Then he gathered up all of the strength he had and pushed on it. It was resisting, but he could tell that this was a door. He felt around the edges and corners for creases in the dirt, and he found them, almost undetectable and fine as they were. He pushed at the edges and felt that the nudge had achieved a small movement, but a small amount wouldn't get him very far if he was to get inside.

"Stand back, I'm going to kick it in," he announced as he took stance to strike.

With the energy of a raging bull, he continuously kicked at it until he felt it giving way. When once more he went up beside the wall or door or whatever to call it, he didn't even know, he pushed on it again. The sound it made as it opened was that of nails clawing at a chalkboard.

Behind it was indeed a small and dark room and what was in that room made Jun Pyo relieved and enraged all the same.

Two thick metal hoops planted into the walls, ropes tied tightly onto them. Dangling from them, half-standing from being held up by the ropes, she was bloody and battered. Dirty and unconscious, she hung. She was in front of him, right in front of him! He wasn't dreaming or hallucinating and she wasn't just a figment of his imagination, for once.

"Guem Jan Di," forgetting everyone else's existence, he rushed over to her side and struggled with the ropes that bound her hands to the wall.

"Come on, Jan Di. Open your eyes." He said to her frantically and began to fear that she wouldn't.

Freeing one hand and starting on the next he whispered to her, "Please,"

With both hands now unbound from the wall, he picked her up and cradled her in his arms. She was his precious moon, and this man would pay for hurting Jan Di this badly. So badly that blood dripped from her head and one of her arms was black and blue, and that she wouldn't wake. With determination and anger, he marched back the way he'd come.

Note: YAY! She has been found, but she has not yet woken up. Next two chapters, I think I'll post together. Chapter 11 will basically be a description of what happened to make Jan Di get dragged down to that hellhole and what happened afterward, but it'll be kind of like she's dreaming it, so in a way it's a continuation of this chapter. Chapter 12 will make up for anything :) Hope you're liking and keep reading. RayaLoe


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING.**

_She coughed lightly as dirt particles that had moments ago been floating around her made their way down her throat. It was not easy to see in the dark and a candle was all she had, though she knew it must be getting close to the time to wake up. He would probably tap on all of their doors any moment now. This room was small and it contained only the necessities. A small cot, on which she slept. A candle, the only thing that lightened up the vast darkness. And then she had the belongings and clothes she had on her the day she was taken. _

_Among all of the things she had, one object was the only thing that kept her sane and hopeful. It was a necklace, the one he'd given her. Jan Di picked it up and played with it a little. The diamonds in it shone like the beautiful stars she hadn't seen for… almost a year, she reckoned. _

_She smiled and returned it to its hiding place under her pillow. Right on Q, three loud knocks shook the door and she sat bolt upright. Those knocks held the meaning "get out here now and start your work or else". She wished she'd known that when she first got here though. It would've cost her a lot less pain._

_Slipping into her dirty and now much worn shoes, she headed out along with Su-Min and Li-Na. They may as well have been slaves by the way that they followed orders and had to do everything in secrecy. _

_As he slipped out of the hole on the ground he'd made into a home, all three girls dashed over to the plate of food sitting on the table along with instructions for the day. They hadn't eaten for three days, the new record._

_If Jan Di thought she knew what it was like being poor and having to go without food some nights, she was wrong. That type of hunger was completely different from this kind. Being days on end without food, your stomach turns into a knot and it basically eats itself. The nausea became unendurable to Jan Di in these few days and she savagely attacked the bread, venison, and water laid out._

_They ate quickly and made their way around the room to scrub and clean it before getting at the storage room._

_As they cleaned, Li-Na asked something suddenly._

_"Jan Di, what is that necklace you hide under your pillow?" it was unexpected and Jan Di didn't know how she knew about it._

_"How did you know about…"_

_"I saw you holding it yesterday before you left your room. You rushed back and put it under your pillow." Oh, right, now she remembered. She'd been playing with the necklace and forgot she was holding it and all of them were appearing from their rooms. She had to run back across the room and put it back in its safe place. She hadn't thought anyone saw._

_"It's the necklace my boyfriend gave me. He had it personally made, a star with a moon on the middle. And then he told me that he was the star and I was the moon, and that I'd never escape him. It's really special to me." When no one else spoke, Jan Di started again, "You don't believe me, do you?"_

_"About what?" Su-Min didn't look up as she continued to clean._

_"When I say that he'll come for me… for us." Scrubbing stopped immediately. Su-Min peered up._

_"No." she said clearly. Li-Na just looked awkward and refused to look at anything but the wall._

_"It's been too long. If he was going to come, he would have already." She started on scrubbing again._

_"What, do you not want him to come? Gotten too used to being here that you don't want to leave? Because I can guarantee that he's at least looking for us. He just hasn't found us yet." Jan Di argued, unwilling to let this one go. Saying that Jun Pyo wasn't looking for her was saying that he'd given up on her. She refused to think that he'd ever do that._

_"That's not it either! If there's one thing that we want to do right now, it's leave! Why would we ever want to stay?! But believing that someone would actually rescue us after how long we've been here without being found… it's just irrational! There is no one out there who can find us! You might as well stop deluding yourself and get used to being here because we will be trapped here until the day we die!"_

_"And why should I have to do that?! Do you think that it's right that we just 'get used to' being prisoners?! He took us, remember? Against our free will! None of us wanted to be here! And I have news; I will leave this place, even if I have to leave it without you guys! Because he will find me, I know he…"_

_The rattling of the trap door closing brought them all to attention and they realized that they had been yelling, and quite loudly. It became eerily silent. He stomped down the stairs, wearing the usual mask of shadows concealing his face._

_"I'm—I'm sorry…" Su-Min started to tell him. Not another word was uttered as he half-ran, half-walked to Jan Di. She cowered away from him as he attempted to grab at her. He eventually got a hold of her, swinging her around as she cried out for him to please stop._

_Jan Di was not very strong from malnourishment and she didn't put up much of a struggle as he dragged her down the stairs into the basement. _

_He didn't care whether she got hurt or not as she bumped down each step uncomfortably. Before she knew it, she was in the punishment room. It was a small and dirty little secret room, no bigger than six by six feet. What was sad was that she'd actually become used to this room. He tied her hands tightly to the back wall and began to interrogate her._

_"Aerri, I want you to repeat to me what you were telling the others." He ordered maliciously. _

_"Nothing…" she said weakly._

_"Don't lie to me!" He growled and struck her arm. She heard a pop and pain shot through her as she tried to stand to keep the weight off of it._

_"I'm sorry!" she cried._

_"No you're not!" he shouted in her face. He reached into his pocket and took out his small, yet sharp, Jan Di already knew, pocket knife. With it, he tortured her until she blacked out from agony. _

…

Groggily, she started to wake as she realized she was being carried. Where was he taking her now? She panicked and did her best to kick at him, struggling to get out of his arms.

"No more—" she pleaded and tried to punch him. It hurt so bad and she yelped before cradling her broken arm.

But as she got a good look at who was carrying her, it wasn't the man that tortured her, but someone else.

Note: Nothing really to say. Just keep reading, RayaLoe.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING.**

Halfway up the stairs she started to stir, mumbling and groaning. It relieved him that at least she was well enough to wake.

"No more—" she said inaudibly. She wriggled and flailed her arms and legs, attempting to free herself. She flung her broken arm at him and whimpered before calming down. He held her tight.

"Let me go!" she said, louder now though she still was very drowsy.

"Shh," he said, "It's okay." He felt her pass back out. What had happened to her, he didn't even want to fathom. By the looks of it, he'd not only cut her up and broken her arm, but also exhausted her. It only made Jun Pyo want to kill him even more so. When he thought of ways to do him in, he was serious in the idea that killing these girls' abductor was the best way to go.

He was happy he hadn't come any later because if he had, Jan Di might have been gone by then. This man may have already gotten rid of her, the same as the other girls he'd heard about from the other two. However, it still displeased him that he had come this late. He was disappointed in himself for not taking action sooner and felt like he'd failed Jan Di because she'd had to suffer this long. He wished he'd found a way to sneak past those cops, and take it into his own hands like he usually did. Maybe he just hadn't been brave enough.

Right there, he made a pact with himself to never let her out of his sight again. Angry with her or not, he would always make sure she got home safely.

With that plan formulated he was relieved.

He remembered how hard it had been to get Jan Di to even tolerate him. She kicked him and called him names, made him see for the first time in his life that what he was doing wrong in every way. But in the end, he got her. And he wasn't going to let her go that easily. Not for another second.

That year without her had been the hardest one yet, though his mother saw it as a blessing that Jan Di was gone. His downright cruel and evil mother had even gone so far as to say that she hoped she was never found.

But she'd been found now and this victory he would happily shove in her face, careful not to exclude the fact that he'd been the one that found her. Though they were not yet out of this hiding place, Jun Pyo felt his mood soar. This nightmare was as good as over. For that, he was thankful.

Before he knew it, they were back in the hallway and making their way into the main room. As they rounded the corner, Li-Na spoke up, as quiet as a mouse.

"Before we leave, Jan Di keeps a necklace you gave her under the pillow in her room. I think she would want to get it if she was awake."

"Which room is hers?" Jun Pyo inquired and Su-Min pointed down the first hallway.

"It's the room down there." He sat Jan Di gently on the ground, careful with her arm. He took the key out of his pocket and took off down the hall.

He hurriedly unlocked the door upon reaching it. This room was cold, colder than the other two if his memory was correct. He beamed his little light around and found a dirty cot shoved against a wall. He took a few paces and ripped the pillow off of the bed. There indeed was a sparkling clean necklace. It was the special one he'd given her a while ago.

He eyed it and held it in his hand. He remembered when he told her that if she lost it, then she was really dead then. Looking back, he saw that the saying they used to tease each other so often wasn't funny anymore.

Now that Jan Di had been close to death so many times, he thought it was time to find a different phrase.

He flipped it over and looked at the JJ symbols engraved on the back. He thought he would never see this necklace again, but here it was. He slipped it into his pocket and turned on his heel to return to the door.

…

"_Ow_, Li-Na! That was my foot."

"Sorry, it's just so dark." The noises made Jan Di aware of her surroundings. She could hear Su-Min and Li-Na scuttling around in the dark. Then she remembered that he had been carrying her and she still didn't know why or where to.

She let her eyes adjust to the dark before saying anything.

"What's going on?" she sounded like a frog from not having water for a day, "Where is he?" she was so confused. She didn't think it was time to be out of their rooms and she didn't know why she was laying on the ground in the main room. She tried to sit up, forgetting her broken arm. She collapsed back down on the ground as pain shot through her arm.

"Jan Di, you're awake!" Li-Na rushed to her side.

"_Shh_! Is he gone?" she was out of that small torture room and she wasn't aiming to get back down there any time soon.

"He came, Jan Di! We're so sorry that we didn't—"

"Who came? What are you talking about?" her head was spinning. They couldn't be talking about—? No, that couldn't be. She would have known…

"Your boyfriend! He knocked him out and found all three of us. Right now he's gone back to your room to get your necklace… hey, wait! You probably shouldn't be walking!" in a flat second, she was on her feet and flying toward her bedroom. Her heart pumped unevenly and she felt like she was going to choke on her own excitement.

When she reached her room, the door was wide open and she spotted a dim light. It wasn't a candle. It was too bright to be one. As he turned, she saw his face. It was the one she missed most. She bounded toward him and flung her arms around him, ignoring her injuries. She had caught him by surprise and he gasped.

"I can't believe you're here." She pressed her face into his jacket and felt the comfort she hadn't had in a year. She smiled as tears welled in her eyes and he wrapped his arms around her. He enveloped her in warmth.

"I'm sorry," he said, "so sorry."

"Don't be. You're here now."

That moment ended too soon and they made their way into the hall. Jan Di grabbed at Jun Pyo's arm, unwilling to let go. As if he would have let her.

"Welcome back." A deep voice spoke as they rounded the corner.

There the man stood, the one that was always sure to hide his face, and Jan Di could see it. She could actually see his face. She recognized it right away.

More important than his face, though, was who he had in his arms.

Li-Na looked about frantically, a knife held firmly to her neck.

"No one is going anywhere." Su-Min stood as still as a statue.

"Please let her go," she pleaded, "please…"

"Get back to your room! I'll deal with you later!" he made a grab for her, sending her into the wall.

Before he knew what he was doing and while this crazy man wasn't looking, Jun Pyo dashed after him and pulled Li-Na away from him.

He was enraged as he sliced at Jun Pyo and missed by inches. He grabbed at the man and tried to restrain him.

"Get off of me, you fearless little—" the rest was mumbled and inaudible to Jan Di. She could see him freeing from Jun Pyo's grasp. If that happened, then he would be stabbed! Jan Di's panicked thoughts jumbled together and formed one incredibly stupid idea.

_I have to help. If I don't then he'll get hurt. _

She caught the Su-Min and Li-Na's attention quickly. She communicated the plan to them by jerking her head toward the fight, indicating that they should help and if they did, they'd most likely win.

They understood clearly. Su-Min leapt away from the wall and onto the stranger's back, choking him from behind as Li-Na joined in with the same strategy.

Jan Di had no clue what she would do, but she got nearer as the man and Jun Pyo struggled. In the blink of an eye, one of his hands was free. It swung around swiftly as a bullet and plummeted into her stomach.

She soon realized as Jun Pyo regained the upper hand, that it was not only a fist that hit her so hard in the gut. It stung her with agony. A warm, wet feeling covered her stomach. She covered the wound with her hands and back away into a corner, sliding down to the floor.

The fight progressed.

Jun Pyo could feel this man becoming weaker by the second. There was finally an opening, the one he was waiting for. He pried the betrayer's fingers away from the knife and took a hold of it before it dropped to the floor.

In one hasty move, Jun Pyo plunged the blade deep into his chest. His breathing became ragged and he dropped to his knees. He gave one last nasty smile before keeling over for good.

Everyone gave a sigh of relief before emergency set in.

"Jan Di? What's wrong?" Li-Na asked softly.

"Guem Jan Di," Jun Pyo rushed to her side. She shifted somewhat and he caught a glimpse of the stab wound in her stomach. Blood gushed from it rapidly. She let out a cough.

"Oh my God." Anxiety overcame him. He scooped her up in his arms without hesitation and they flooded out the trap door.

Note: This is one of my longer chapters. Don't worry about Jan Di. I wouldn't have made Jun Pyo go through all that trouble to go and get her just for her to die. Sorry for the delay. I got sick, and then I had no clue what I was going to do for chapter 12. Spent a whole day just trying to figure it out. Late Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all of you. Hope you enjoyed yourselves. RayaLoe


End file.
